Gibbs' Second Chance
by Laura.House95
Summary: A Retired Marine, who works with her big brother as a FBI agent in the BAU. She goes through heart-break after a being in a relationship with the BAU Cheif, Aaron Hotchner. Hurt to much over their break up she decides to resign from the FBI and apply as an NCIS agent. She discovers something she never imagined. Love, Friendship and a Family. Rated T and maybe M later... Enjoy! :D
1. OC Character

OC Character - Laura Ann Rossi

Hobbies - Writing Songs, Singing, Building Boats.

Previous Job - Marine (Served with Leroy Jethro Gibbs)

Current Job - FBI: BAU Special Agent/ NCIS Special Agent (Later on in the Story)

Siblings - David Rossi

Age - 50

Birthday - June 3rd

Best Friends - Jennifer Jureau "JJ"; Derek Morgan "D"; Penelope Garcia "Pen"/ Abby Sciuto; Ziva David (Later on in the Story)

Ex – Aaron Hotchner

Boyfriend – Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Later on in the Show)

Bio: Hi! My name is Laura Ann Rossi. When I retired form the marines, I became an FBI agent in the BAU just like my big brother, David Rossi. Yes it is that author and legend agent from the BAU. I work with him and his best friend, my ex-boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner. I'm replaying the fights from, the past month between Aaron and I, in my head for a week now. Every time I look over at him, he seems to frown more then usual. We've fought ever night for the last month so it has gone to avoiding being around each other. Anyway lets get on with the story…


	2. Chapter 1- 2 Months Of Heart-Break

_**This story starts in the episode titled Lo-Fi**_

The team and I are on the plane to New York City to catch the killer, or killers, connected to the sting of murders happening. 'Aaron seems to be distracted,' I think silently to myself, as I watch him. While I'm sitting here with my best friends, Derek, Penelope and JJ, looking over the case I ask, "Do you know what's wrong with Hotch?" "No, but he looks deep in thought," D replied, as he looks over at Aaron. JJ leaned over asking, "Is everything okay with you two?" I just shook my head thinking, 'I really need to walk away before I cry,' as I remember our fights from the past month. I got up and ran to the restroom to get a hold of my tear, before anyone noticed them. As I closed the door I heard JJ, Penelope and D shout, "Laura, Laura, are you okay? What's going on?" I just ignored them, closing and locking the door, to turn around and just stare at myself. As I start to think of all the fights I've had with Aaron, I finally let the tears fall. He's someone I don't want to loose, because I'm in love with him.

I was startled out of my thoughts to a loud knock on the door. My brothers worried voice was next to come asking, "Laura, you okay?" I quickly wiped my face and put on a fake smile hoping he wouldn't notice. Opening the door, I replied, "Yeah, fine bubba. Why do you ask?" He looked over my face without replying, the sighed. He guided me backwards, further into the room, then turned to shut the door. As he turned around he finally replied asking, "What's wrong, sis?" then continued saying, "You know I can read you like a book," before I could interrupt him. I let out a long and tearful sigh thinking, 'I should of known.' "Aaron and I… We… We've been fighting a lot. I… hmmmm... I think he's going to end our relationship," I sobbed, throwing my arms around his shoulder, burying my face in his neck. It's as if once I start talking I can stop, continuing with, "But I love him bubba, I love him so much. It hurts me because we only seem to fight, I don't know what to do bubba," as I sob in his neck. He just wraps his arms around my waist to hold me, whispering comforting words in my ear, as I cry into his shoulder. After finally calming down and separating, he turned and crabbed a paper towel wetting it. Instead of handing it to me he starts to wipe my face. Just as he finished, a loud knock then D's voice saying, "Plane's about to land," to inform us that we need to sit down and strap in. He cupped my face asking, "Now, you okay?" I just nodded checking myself in the mirror, to make sure my makeup wasn't messed up. Finally finding my voice, I replied, "Yeah, lets go," sighing as he opened the door. We made or way to strap in for landing. Nobody said anything about what happened thankfully. After landing we make out way to the station to get started on our work.

As we arrived at the station, a woman with blonde hair looking exactly like Aaron's Ex, Hayley, greeted him with a warm smile, as the others and I were greeted with a cold mask. That thought made my eye's narrow at her as well as made me suspicious. 'I need to keep an eye on those two,' I thought, with my eyes still narrowed. I look over to David to see see him watching Aaron with a frown. Just as I was about to look away he caught my eye, raising a questioning eyebrow. I answered with a shrug of my shoulders and a frown, then turned, only to frown deeper as she laughed at something Aaron said.

That night I shared a room with Penelope and JJ. As we walked into the room Penelope turned asking, "Is everything okay with you and boss man? I noticed the tension around you both today, I have to know you guys are okay, my Italian sweetness." "Can we go out tonight? I will need alcohol to have this conversation, Baby Girl," I asked, as I changed into a short dress and knee high boots. She replied with a happy grin saying, "Sure but you buying," then turned asking JJ if she wanted to join. "Sure, just let me change real fast," she replied, then went to change into an outfit similar to mine.


	3. Chapter 2- A Night With My BFF's

**CHAPTER 2**

As we were heading out of our room, all dressed up and beautiful, we ran into D. He looks at us with a questionable look as if to ask, 'why the outfits?' "Where you three going," he asked looking concerned because; this is unlike us to go out for a drink while on a case. PG and JJ just look over at me with a look ask, "You want him to know?" I gave me a look right back, turning to D, I said, "Out for a drink. I need my besties with me tonight, and I would really love you to come with us," giving him my puppy dog eyes, knowing he can't say no to them. He responded whining, "Why do you have to use those beautiful eyes of your on my?" "Because I know their a weakness of yours, D," I answered, then stuck my bottom lip out. "OHH ARIGHT, I'll go," he replied, then continued in a scolding tone, with, "You know I hate it when you do that, to get me to say yes." I brightened up little, "Oh I know, but I need my besties with me, and that includes you Derek," I said in a serious tone. "Yay lets go," squeals PG. "SHHHH," I shushed her, then said, "Don't want the boss, to know." "We are, going to talk about him, " I reminded her. "Ohh right…. Oops sorry," she replied in a whisper.

Walking into the bar I said yelling over the music, "Hey guys I'm heading to the bar," then questioned, "You coming to going straight to the dance floor, or with me?" PG and D answered with, "Dance floor join you soon." "As JJ answered with, "I'll go with you, you look like you need a friend," as Penelope and Derek walk off.

After getting our drink and taking a seat in a corner booth, JJ asked concerned, "So what's going on, you looked troubled earlier?" "Aaron and I have been fighting a lot lately and he's been avoiding me," I answered her then took a gulp of my drink, then continued, "I told him I love him and he hasn't said it back and I said it a month ago. We've been together for a year and a half already and he won't even look at me when I ask him about it. Its almost as if all I am to him is a friend with benefits," as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Oooh…. Laura, im so sorry that sounds bad, is there anything I can do," she asked. I replied, "No I think im going to ask him one more time and if he doesn't at least talk about it, I have to tell him its over with us, and I don't think I will be able to stay if I do," as I whipped the tears away, then looked at her. "If you every need something let me know…. Okay?" she said. "There is actually one thing," I replied. She said, "Yeah whatever I can do to help." "I'm looking for a new job, just in case I have to leave, and I wanted to know if you could see if NCIS was hiring," I requested. "Yeah, sure I can do that," she replied as I saw PG and D heading our way.

As Derek and PG walked up, PG asked, "So whats up with you and boss man?" "When we get back home can you help JJ see if NCIS is hiring," I asked. She frowned but nodded as I continued with, "Aaron hasn't said I love you yet, I said it to him a month ago and when I ask why he hasn't we start arguing. Now it's getting to where he is avoiding me. So I am going to try to ask one more time and if he doesn't I'm going to quit the BAU and find somewhere else to go and work and since I was a marine, I wanna check out NCIS." "Ohhhh man…. Why does Hotch have to be like this," D said, then continued, "Now I got to kick his ass," PG threw her arms around me with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, I'll help JJ, but you can never forget about me and we have to stay in touch and have lunches and sleepovers and go out on weekends, okay," she said as she pulled back to look me in the eyes. I just nodded and tears ran down my face.

I turned to D and JJ saying, "You two have to stay in touch with me too, just like PG and I, okay?" They both nodded in reply. "Now lets get back to the hotel so we can sleep, the get this case worked so I can deal with my relationship problems, Okay." I said, and was answered with nods and 'yes ma'ams'

.


	4. Chapter 3 - Deciding to leave the BAU

**Chapter 3**

So it was a long case, which consisted of a gang like group causing the murders, and Derek and I almost being blown up in an ambulance that the EMT planted. Aaron was almost killed with Agent Kate, who I later found out was the Agent who looked a lot like Hayley, which caused us Aaron and to fight even more, and me ending things. I was startled out of my thoughts by my brother asking, "Laura, sis, you okay?" "Yeah bubba, fine. Why do you ask?" I questioned. Dave answered, "Well you have tears running down you face," as he whipped my cheeks. I tearfully sighed, "I didn't even notice, bubba," shaking my head, the continued, "I broke things off with Aaron. After him almost being blown up and watching him with that Agent Kate, and him not explaining why he hasn't said I love you back to me, I just can't live like that. I mean I want to move on I have five years until I'll be 50 years old and I don't want to die alone," as I started to just let the tears flow, because I don't care at this point, just wanting to crawl up in bed a cry. "You wanna stay with me tonight," he asked. I just nodded in return, then said, "I need to go by Aaron's and get my things first, and call JJ and PG. I have asked them to look for some jobs away from the BAU." He went to saying something, but I quickly said, "I can't stay with this job knowing I will have to see him everyday… Okay? Can we just talk about this tomorrow, we're about to land and I just want to get my stuff, come over, take a long bubble bath and go to bed. I love you, bubba, but I don't have the energy tonight." He nodded kissing my forehead as I leaned back, closing me eyes waiting for us to land.

About an 30 minutes to an hour later we were leaving the air strip. As I pulled up to Aaron's place, I remembered he had to drive home because of his ears, and that Derek was with him. I let out a relieved sigh thanking god he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. As I walked finished loading my stuff in the car and leaving Aaron my copy of his house key on his table by the door, my phone rang. 'PENELOPE' flashed on the screen so I answered, "Hey PG, what's up?" as I started the car and turned on the blue tooth then laid my phone down, so I could drive to Dave's. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Derek told me what happened," she replied. "Yeah, Penelope, I'm fine. Hey did you and JJ go back to the office?" I asked. "Yeah we are here, so I guess we need to get started on what you asked of us," came JJ's voice, letting me know I was on speaker. "Yeah, can you have it done by tomorrow 10am? If they are Penelope, fill my application out please you know what needs to be on it, and I will get it in the morning to sign and take to NCIS headquarters?" I requested. "Yeah," they both answered. "I'm going to Dave's tonight, see you two in the morning, I love you guys," I said, then continued after taking a deep sigh, "I will talk with you two tomorrow about why my resignation will be effective immediately, Okay?" "Yeah, goodnight," was their tearful reply.

As I walked into by brothers house I heard him yelling down the phone to someone. Choosing to ignore it, I walked up the stairs to the guestroom to talk a bubble bath then go to bed deciding to just talk to Dave in the morning, about my resigning and leaving the BAU.


	5. Chapter 4- Saying Goodbye

I Don't own this music sadly...

Chapter 4

I kept tossing and turning, wishing I could sleep. 'Man tomorrow is going to be hard with no sleep,' I thought. Finally sighing and giving up on sleeping, I decide to write a song. Getting up I go downstairs to the piano, starting to sing, as I play.

** "Say Something"**

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I sighed shaking as tears ran down my cheeks, and sob. I felt my brothers arms wrap around me, holding me as I cried. "Shhhh, Laura. It's going to be okay," he whispered as he rocked me, trying to get me to calm down. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes. After I calmed down I looked at David and said, "I'm leaving the BAU, bubba. I can't stay and see him every second while working. Penelope, JJ and Derek are helping me find a house in DC." He looked at me shocked but also understanding saying, "Okay you know I'm always here for you, right?" I just nodded then looked at the clock, seeing I needed to get dressed because I needed to be in early, to write my resignation letter for Erin. "I need to get ready so I can get my resignation letter into Erin, see you at work okay?" I asked Dave. He nodded saying, "I love you, Laura." "I love you too, bubba," I replied as I headed up to get ready.

As I knocked on Erin's office door I sighed, just ready to get this all over with. "Come in," she called through the door. I walked in saying, "Hey Erin, I need to talk to you about some stuff." She motioned for me to sit down saying, "Okay... is everything okay?" "Yeah, first off I need to give you this," I said, as I handed her my resignation letter, continuing, "That is my resignation letter, and I would like it to be effective immediately if you could. Also for the reason why I'm leaving, Aaron and I have been dating as you know, and it has gotten to the point where I can't be around him, so I'm leaving. I know we barely talk and things but I would really appreciate it if you could help me by giving NCIS a good word for me, I applied for there and I have an interview in a week." "Yeah I can do that, I'm really sorry about you and Hotchner I hope you find happiness you deserve it," she replied. I nodded saying, "Thanks I owe you big time, anyway I still have things to get from my desk so I best be going," as I got up continuing, "I'll see you around, Erin."

Arriving into the bullpen to clear my desk, I see JJ, Penelope, Dave, Spencer and Derek, with no Aaron, waiting with tears in there eyes. 'Guess Dave, told them,' I thought as I gave them a sad smile. "We're going to miss you," JJ said, as she hugged me. "I'm going to miss you guys too," I replied as I hugged her back. Turning to Spencer I said, "Now Spencer, I know we don't know each other well but promise to let me know if anything happens to these lovable crazy people." He nodded saying, "I promise." "Can I hug you goodbye," I asked. "Yes, you may hug me goodbye," he replied nodding. I walked over and hugged him whispering in his ear, "I'm gonna miss that brain of yours though." He choked on a laugh, hugging me back. "D, I love you like a brother remember that and to call me every day okay," I said, giving him my best 'you better do it' face. He replied with a nod and in tears, circle his arms around me. "Penelope, same goes for you, and we will get together every weekend for a sleepover if we both don't have cases," I said, as I threw my arms around to hug her tight. Her only replies were a nod and sobbing into my shoulder. Turning to Dave I asked, "Drive me to the airstrip, I kinda want my brother there when I go?" He nodded asking if I was ready to go. I nodded turning leave, with Dave following me to the elevator. As the door's closed I saw everyone waving. Smiling a sad smile I waved back as I let the tears begin to fall.

After going threw all the things that needed to be done at the airport before boarding, I turned to my brother to burying my face in his shoulder. "Remember I'm always a phone call away, and I love you okay?" he said kissing the top of my head. I nodded saying, "Always and call me everyday let me know how everyone is doing." "I will," he replied as my plane number was called. "Well that's me," I said pulling back to kiss his cheek. "I love you, sis," He called as I began walking away. "I love you too, big brother," I called back looking at him over my shoulder, blowing him kiss. I boarded the plane then was off to my knew home in DC.


	6. Chapter 5 - Old Friend Interview Part 1

I awoke with a startled gasp, sitting straight up in bed, from dreaming of Aaron and my heart break. After showering and getting dressed, I headed to my car. About three minutes before arriving at NCIS, the song 'You Promised by: Brantley Gilbert' came on. With knowing the song so well I started singing along with it.

She was crying out my name  
Standing in the driveway  
Little bare feet wearing her cotton dress in my way  
I still see the rain chasing tears down her face

It was back in October when I said it's over and hid  
Behind the door  
Behind the shame of my conviction  
Beside myself  
Beside some empty pill prescription

Can hear her screamin' now  
No baby don't, you making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You swore when I wore your ring  
It meant forever  
I've got it on baby  
How can you say I lost it  
Oh, you promised

Started crying while I was sleeping  
Waking up and reaching out  
To a bed as empty as the heart inside my chest  
So I gathered up some pictures  
Said I had some things to give her  
I let her read a letter  
I had written her to give her on the day we tied the knot  
I saw the tears  
I saw them fall as she read the part of my growing old  
I heard her words  
I heard her say it'll never work

And hit my knees and cried  
No baby don't you're making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You swore when you wore my ring  
It meant forever  
You've got it on baby  
How can you say you lost it  
Yeah and you promised

We were different people then  
Look at all the hateful things we've said  
And I'm just as guilty  
But girl that's no way to be  
Take it easy baby I'm still broken  
Memories enough to tear me wide open  
When you see me girl you curse my name  
Makes me wanna say

No, no baby don't  
You're making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You know when you wore my ring  
We said forever  
But you took it off baby  
Safe to say we're through  
No matter what you do  
You know I'll always love you  
Well I have to  
'Cause I promised

As I pulled into a parking spot the song ended. Looking in the rear view mirr0r, I noticed I had tears stains on my face, so I took my makeup bag out of my purse to whip them away. After fixing my makeup, I opened my door to step out and walk in. Walking up the front desk in the lobby I said, "Hi, I have an interview with Director Vance." "Here's a visitor's badge, and the elevators that way," the person at the front desk replied, pointing towards an elevator. "Thank you," I said. As I was about ten feet from elevator, I noticed it was about to close with an guy in a suit wait, so I hollered, "Hey hold the elevator." He looked up as his hand shot to hold it for me. Jumping into it I said, "Thanks." He replied, "No problem," smiling then continued asking, "What floor?" "Directors please," I replied, as my phone started playing my brothers ringtone. "Sorry, that's my brother," I said. "Hi bubba, what do you need? I'm about to meet Director Vance." I said, as I answered the phone. "Just making sure, you were up. Laura I know you don't want to here this, but I will always be a phone call away," He replied. "I know Dave, and I love you for that," the elevator dinged, "but I'm here, so I have to go," as I stepped out. He said, "Okay, I love you," he took a pause. "Tell Gibbs I said hi," he continued in a sing song voice, as I rounded the corner, only to stop suddenly. "How did you know," I whispered sharply into the phone, as I saw the best friend I lost touch with. "Penelope told me," he replied. "Tell her she owes me, I love you," I said, then hung up before he could reply.


	7. Chapter 6 - Old Friend Interview Part 2

As I continued walking to the stairs, I noticed the guy from the elevator, sitting at a desk across from Leroy's. After arriving at the directors secretary's desk I said, "Hi, I have an interview with Director Vance. My name is Laura Ann Rossi." "Yes just go right through," she said after looking at something on her computer. "Thanks," I said as I moved to go into Vance's office. Walking in the director looked up at me. Sticking my hand out I said, "Hello my name is Laura Ann Rossi, I am here for the job on," I paused looking at the paperwork I had, "Agents Gibbs team." He took my hand replying, "Ahhh yes. I'm Director Vance and I read all the paperwork on your back ground. It looks like all you need is a badge and gun," as he handed me the things I needed. I looked at him surprised asking, "That's it?" "Yes, please take a seat while I call the Team leader up," He replied motioning for a seat across from is desk. He picked up his phone, dialed a number and said, "I need to see you in my office," and hung it up.

Looking at me he said, "The team leader should be here in a second, word of warning," he was interrupted to the door being shoved open. I looked up in surprise which turned to amusement when saw who it was. "Laura," he whispered in surprise stopping dead in his tracks. I smirked back at him in amusement saying, "Leroy," with a nod, which he grunted at knowing I will only call him that. I noticed Vance looking between us with a questioning eyebrow raised. I turned back to him saying, "We served together." "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. "I'm you new team member," I answered before Vance could. "Huh?" he asked looking surprised. "I'm your new team member, and don't look at me like that," I said when he tried to pull his glare on me. His only reply was to roll his eyes. We heard Vance chuckle at our encounter, only to cause Leroy and I to glare at him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and his chuckling stop. "Get to work you have a case," he said to Gibbs. Turning to me he asked when can you start?" "Tomorrow, I need to finish up packing and inform my brother that I did get the job," I said, rolling my eyes I continued groaning, "Stupid over protective brother." "Okay see you at 9am then," he said.

As Leroy and I we passing his teams section of the bullpen, I heard the guy from the elevator say, "Do you think it was about that sexy women from the elevator?" Since I was closest to him as we passed I reached out and smacked the back of his head saying, "Do not talk about me like that," then continued to the elevator as his mouth opened and closed. "Close your mouth Dinozzo," Leroy called over his shoulder. "Closing my mouth boss," he yelped.

As we arrived at the elevator I turned to Gibbs saying, "You want me to come by and explain everything don't you?" He nodded saying, "You bet damn well I do." "I'll be over at 2300," I said. He nodded as I stepped into the elevator. Just before the door closed he said, "It was good seeing you again Laura." "You to Leroy," I said then left the building.

After arriving home and unpacking, I grabbed my guitar and started playing, I can't make you love me by: Adele.

Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, and tell me no lies

Just hold me closely, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me.  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something that it won't

And here in the dark, and in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I will feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me when you don't  
When you don't

I'll close my eyes, 'cause then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holdin me  
Mornin will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight.

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something that it won't

And here in the dark, and in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I will feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me when you don't  
When you don't.


	8. Chapter 7 - Time with Leroy Part 1

I called Leroy to tell him I was on my way over, after getting dressed, loading my guitar and getting into the car. As I pulled out of the driveway, the song 'Too Little Too Late by JoJo' came on and I sang along.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Just as I was pulling into Leroy's driveway the song went off. I killed the car, grabbing my guitar and walked up to the door, just as I was walking up to door, it opened with Leroy smiling a smile only few see. "Hi," I whispered, smiling a sad smile. He shrugged smiling and saying, "Hi," and stepped to the side and gestured me inside. I looked down smiling and walked in, and into his living room and took a seat. "So you ready to explain why you're here?" he asked. 'Straight to the point as always,' I thought with a chuckle, and a shake of my head. "So after we lost touch, I left the marines and joined the BAU with the FBI in Quantico. Dave, my brother, got me a job there. I fell in love with him and two years later here I am. After fighting with him for a month or two about why he hasn't said he loved me. I decided I didn't need that, but seeing everyday at work would hurt to much, so I left. My best-friends from out unit, helped me get this job," I told him trying to hold my tears. He just wrapped his arms around me, and held me, whispering things like, "he doesn't deserve you," and "I should drive down there and kick his ass." Which of course got a chocked chuckle out of me.


	9. Chapter 8- Time with Leroy Part 2

"So," I started, pulling back from the hug, "How have you been?" Leroy starred at me for what felt like forever, then replied, "I'm okay." "I'll probably easier to talk to, now that someone will stand me in front of my team," He mused with a smirk. I began laughing, my eyes having an amused gleam in them. Which he joined in, soon after. Leroy suddenly turned serious, and asked, "Would you sing, I haven't heard your voice in a long time?" I nodded and grabbed my guitar, and starting playing, 'Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis'

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen  
But something happened, for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy

ooo yeaaahh

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and

I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling,  
But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh, you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh, you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I finished the line, with tears purring out of my eyes. "Hey, Laura. I'm right here, I'm always here," Leroy said, with his own tears, seeing me in pain. He grabbed me up in his arms, as I began to sob. "It hurts so bad, make it stop," I began to beg, through my sobs, "Please, make it stop." Leroy just cradled my head saying, "I know, babe, I know." I suddenly became quiet, looking up him through my lashes. "You called me babe," I muttered so quiet, I wasn't sure he heard me. His hand stopped the rubbing on my scalp, as he pulled back with a small smile saying, "Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" I giggled asking, "Can we please, please go to a bar?" He groaned asking why. Which I simply stated, "Because I want a drink," and shrugged. "Ohhh alright," he muttered, knowing he couldn't say no to me. I got up saying, "Let me change, then we can go out." "Okay but hurry, you know how much I hate to wait," he yelled, as I walked into the bathroom up stairs.

I walked back into the living room, seeing that Leroy had changed clothes. 'Damn he's gotten sexier' I thought. He looked up as I stepped into the room, and his jaw dropped. "You ready," I asked with a smirk. He only nodded, which caused my smirk to widen. He noticed it and muttered, "Shut up, I'm a guy. Can you blame me?" I just gigged in response.


	10. Chapter 9- Dance Club with Leroy

After Leroy and I walked into the club, I leaned in close to his ear and demanded, "You are going to dance with me." He went to interrupt, but I stopped him saying, "And don't give me that I don't dance crap, because handsome, I know you do," in a firm voice. He groaned knowing he couldn't deny me. I grabbed his had as the song 'Ride by SoMo' came on, pulling him to the dance floor. "Just let loose," I said in a seductive voice, with a smirk." "Okay," he moaned.

( just pretend it's Gibbs, and a redhead character)

Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

I started grinding on him, he just grinned chuckling , then started to move with me.

When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)  
Sex be my day (job)  
I hit 'em in the back of my (car)  
Make 'em ride like a see (saw)  
I make 'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Suckin' on the nipple  
Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)  
I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)  
B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)  
Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)  
I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina  
Run in you belly and bust yo brain  
What's my name, what's my name  
Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs  
Makin' pretty good change  
Gettin' good brain  
From these pretty, pretty chicks  
Gettin' pretty damn rich  
Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks

[Chorus]  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

[Verse 2]  
Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?  
Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?

Step One: You're kissin' on me  
Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body  
Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream  
Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me

[Chorus]  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

[Verse 3]  
Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea  
Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips  
I like to catch her when she coming home  
Lights out with the Cherry thong  
Eat her up like a Sundae cone  
But as of morning  
You got me open  
Love John is strokin'  
No jokin'  
Coochie swollen  
The bedroom smokin'  
Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)  
If lovin' you is wrong  
I don't wanna be right  
So I'mma take my time and do it right  
'Cause we got all night  
'Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just...

[Chorus]  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)

I giggled as the song finished, the turned to him saying, "Let's get a drink, then head back to your's," in a sexy whisper. "Yes, let's," he whispered, turned on. Arriving at the bar, I leaned over and ordered a Bourbon and a Vodka, while Leroy whispered how sexy I am. I giggled, and said, "Leroy, you're sexier." I saw a familiar face, out of the corner of my eye, starring at us wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. I giggled saying, "Leroy, looks like we aren't the only ones who had this idea," gesturing towards Tony Dinozzo. "Laura," he groaned in reply," now they know I actually go out." I giggled grabbing his hand and my glass of Vodka and dragged him to Dinozzo. "Hi, we haven't met. I'm Laura Ann Rossi," I said sticking out my head. He shook his head and stuttered, "Y- Yeah, I'm Tony Dinozzo," then looked up at Leroy and said,"Didn't know you could dance like that boss." Leroy groaned, while I giggled at him. "Well, Tony we have to go, see you at work. Bye," I said giggled and sat Leroy and my glasses on the bar and headed out to my car.


	11. Chapter 10-Night With Leroy

As we walked through the front door of Leroy's house, I turned back to him and said, "You know what, I'm sexually attracted to you, I've always been sexually attracted to you. There I..." Leroy cut off my rambling, smashing his lips to mine. I moaned in protest as he pulled away, only to say, "God, Laura. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," them pushed me up against the wall after locking the from door. He ran his hand down to my left thigh, and pulled it around his waist. After realizing he wanted me to wrap my legs around his waist, I did that. "Bedroom," I moaned, as I felt his already throbbing cock, through his jeans and my leather ones, wrapping my arms around his neck. We made it to the top of the stair, as I started pulling his shirt off. Leroy kicked the door closed behind him as he pulled my top off. Walking over to the bed, he laid me down gently and started to kiss down my neck.

"Leroy," I moaned as he slid my boots and leather jeans off, "Please hurry, I need you," I continued pleading. He quickly kicked his shoes and jeans off, and hovered over me. I looked up into his eyes and saw love, abortion, and lust mixed there. "God, you beautiful," he muttered. I wrapped my hand in his hair, pulling in down into a kiss, whispering, "I love you, Leroy," Surprising not only him but me. He pulled back to look me in the eye's saying, "I love you too, Laura." I started to silently cry, kissing him, and taking control. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and flipped us.

After flipping us, I sat up looking down at him with Love shining in my eyes. I leaned down kissing along his jawline, down his neck to his chest. I stopped nibbling a each nibble, then continued to this belly button and licked down his amazing line of hair leading, right to where I know he wants me. I wrapped my hand around the base of his long thick cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. I lowered my tongue to lick from the base up, while looking up to find him watching me. As I took him in my mouth, his eyes rolled back, and his head dropped back on the pillow. He ran his hand through my hair, and moaned, "Laura." I released him, moving up and kissed him with so much passion. He wrapped his arm around me, flipping us back, then slowly guided his throbbing cock inside my already soaking wet folds.

After letting me adjust to his size, he slowly ran his thumb over my clit. I started to shake from trying to hold from climaxing, then he whispered, "Cum for me, Laura." I screamed his name, as I came hard. He started moving in me, at an antagonizing slow pace, teasing me. "Faster Leroy,"I begged after coming down from my high, wrapping my legs around him. He started to move faster, "Ohhh.. Yes right there," I moaned as he hit my G-spot. He started pumping faster hitting it with each thrust. "Ohhh Laura, I," thrust "... Can't hold, " thrust, "much longer," thrust, thrust. As I tightened around him cumming screaming his name, he groaned my name as he came with me.

He rolled back over, taking me with him still inside me, as to not collapse on-top of me. Breathing hard, he asked me to stay I could only nod, as I closed my eye. Soon after we were both asleep.


	12. Chapter 11- 1st Day, New Job

I woke up to butterfly kisses on my shoulder, and a rough hand running lightly over my stomach. I moaned at his breath on my ear, as he whispered, "Good morning." "Mmmm," I moaned turning over to kiss him, "Yes it is." I opened my sleepy eyes, looking up at him. "What time is it?" I asked. "5:00, time to get up," He replied. "Nooo," I whine snuggling into his chest, "Let's stay here all day." I felt his chest rise and fall, as he chuckled," You know we can't do that." "Ohh alright," I said pulling back with a teasing smile. I got up out of bed walking towards the bathroom. When I just reached he door I called, "I'm going to shower. You are more then welcome to join," then continued to the shower. Not 2 minutes later, he was in there with me.

After finishing in the shower, we walked back into his bedroom, in a comfortable silence. He walked over to his dresser, pulled out his clothes, getting dressed. While I walked over to my night bag, and pulled my clothes out, and got dressed. We walked downstairs to the kitchen, making ourselves coffee, to put in to go mugs. Walking out the front door I asked, "You want to go in my car?" "Yeah, but I''m driving," he replied just as I held out the keys. "I already knew that," I teased with a smirk walking towards the car.

As we pulled into my new parking spot, and got out, Tony walked up. "Woah... Nice car boss," He said starring at it. "Not mine Dinozzo," Leroy replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder, with a smirk. I giggled, as he we walked into NCIS Headquarters. Arriving at our desk, Leroy and I sat down, simultaneously taking a drink of our coffee. We ignored the looks we were getting from the team, and got to work. After about 3 minutes, we looked back up asking, "What?" They all blinks and rushed to work, while Leroy and I looked at each other with and smirk, quickly getting back to work.

Tony was beginning to get on my nerves, with his babbling about movies, and moaning about not having a case. I finally looked up and said, "Do you ever shut up?" He starred at me, narrowing his eyebrows. "What? I just asked," I started, "Not even Penelope, is this bad." "What, who's Penelope?" He asked. "Oh she's one of my best-friends," I started explaining, "She's my old teams hacker. I used to work with the FBI." I had just finished saying that when my cell rang, causing me to answer. "Rossi," I answered. "My Italian Sweetness, Why didn't you answer your phone last night," Garcia all demanding screeching. I yanked the phone away from my ear and said, "Pen, Please don't screech," I said. "Well, tell me why you didn't answer," She demanded. "Now that is need to know, and you don't until this weekend when I see you," I started, "and you better bring JJ, my brother and D with." She started muttering annoyed at me, then I heard my Ex's Voice, "Penelope, are you alright?" in background causing me to freeze and pale.

After like 3 minutes, "Hey Laura, look at me," I heard to my right, but didn't move. "Hey, Laura Ann Rossi, look at me," Leroy demanded. "Huh? What?" I said shaking my head, then looked at him, "You aright?" He asked. I nodded then went back to talking to Penelope, "Look Penelope, I will talk to you later, I love you. Be good." "Psssh, I'm always good, unless I'm with my Chocolate Hot-stuff. You know that, anyway I will call if we get a case and if not I will see you Friday," She replied. "Okay and tell your Chocolate Hot-stuff, he needs to call me," I playfully demanded, earning weird looks from team. "Okay, love ya," she said before hanging up. The team was still looking at me with weird looks, "What?" I said. They went to ask but I interrupted saying, "Don't even ask, you don't want to know." Then went back to work.


	13. Chapter 12- Ruined Weekend Part 1

It had been about three week, since I started and slept with Leroy, and I've have been feeling nauseous. I had chose not to tell Leroy yet, needing to talk to my brother, Pen, D, JJ, Ziva and Abby first. Abby had took a liking to me real quick know I knew Leroy, or as she likes to call him, 'Silver-Hair Fox' before working here. Ziva and I had some things in common, so we became close pretty fast also.

After begging Leroy for a week, to leave work early on Friday, he finally gave saying, "Only if we don't get a case." "He had only gave in knowing I was going to anyway without permission,if we don't get a case, because he know he can't stay mad at me." I mused out loud, as I walked out of the elevator. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leroy smirk, knowing he heard me. Arriving at our desk sipping our coffee the same as every morning, except today I'm drinking Decaf, because I can't stand the regulars' smell making me nauseous. Dinozzo walks in saying, "Sorry, I'm late boss." "Just get to work," Leroy ordered. "Yes, boss," Tony said, getting to work. I chuckled, thinking of what Pen would say about him. Leroy's phone rang, causing me to whine, "Nooo my weekend." 'Great there goes my chance to talk to my 4 best-friends and my brother' I though. Leroy shot a glare my way, which I answered with an innocent look, smiling. "Grab your, gear," He ordered us. He soon continued with, "Dinozzo, Ziva gas the truck. McGee get Ducky. Laura with me," as he walked up to Director Vance's office, with me following.

After arriving in Vance's office, he ordered me to sit. "Sir, may I ask what this is about?" I asked sitting down. Leroy stood behind me as Vance answered saying, "The BAU team will be arriving here..." I froze and paled, not hearing the rest of the sentence. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heard Leroy's voice saying, "Laura, It's going to be okay." As he said that I smelt his coffee on his breath, causing nausea, and me rushing past my team and to the ladies room, almost not making it.

As I was puking my guts out, I felt Ziva's hands pulling my hair back, waiting patienly. After finishing I started to sob into Ziva's shoulder. I was soon passed over to someone else still sobbing, and was soon inhaling the smell of sawdust. Automatically knowing it was Leroy, I clung to him, sobbing into his chest. I felt his hand on the base of my neck and his thumb rub circles, as he whispered in my ear, "It's okay Laura, I'm right here.. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

After what felt like forever, I finally calmed down. I looked up at him, "Sorry, it's just hard. I love you, Leroy." "I love you too, Babe," He said, kissing my forehead. "Now why don't you fix your make-up and go sit at my desk till I get back from the crime scene," He said, helping me up. I nodded saying, "Yeah, but only this once." He chucked, "I'll see you when we get back," walking out of the restroom. After fixing my make-up I walked back into the squad-room and did as Leroy asked, waiting on the team and BAU to arrive.


	14. Chapter 13- Ruined Weekend Part 2

I had gotten bored, just sitting around so I pulled up the internet, on Leroy's computer. I was looking up music on youtube, and came across a song called 'A Little Bit Stronger' by Sara Evans and decided to listen to it. With knowing the song already by heart, I sang along to it.

Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.

But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.

I got a little bit stronger.

Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.

So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,

I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.

I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around.

And ohhh

I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.

I know my heart will never be the same,

but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.

Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,

And you realize you haven't cried.

I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.

I'm busy getting stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around.

And ohhh

I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.

I know my heart will never be the same,

but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.

I get a little bit stronger.

Getting along without you baby,

I'm better off without you baby,

How does it feel with out me baby?

I'm getting stronger without you baby.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around.

And ohhh

I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.

I know my heart will never be the same,

but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.

I get a little bit stronger.

I'm just a little bit stronger.

A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.

I get a little bit stronger.

I looked up not even realizing I had an audiance, with Tony, Ziva and McGee's mouths open, starring in shock. While the BAU and Leroy had a smile, except Aaron, who had an annoyed look on his face. I jumped up and threw my arms around my brother saying, "hey Bubba." His arms immediatly went around my waist he whispered, "Hey sis." I pulled back and smiled up at him. Soon we both heard MeGee say, "Her br... brother is the David Rossi?" in disbelief. Not 5 second I heard a hand hit the back of his head, causing Dave to chuckle and me to giggle. "Thanks Leroy," Dave and I called over my shoulder. I heard Tony, Ziva, D, Pen, JJ and Abby giggle amused at us. I turn and called, "Group hug P, D,Reid and JJ. I've missed you guys." We all huddled together, me ignoring the irritated look from Aaron.

After our little reunion, I walked back over to Leroy and whispered in his ear, "I'm staying at your place tonight, since I'm letting them take the house." He smirked at someting behind me and nodded. I turned seeing Aaron's face growing red im frustration, causing a smirk appear on my face. I walked up to him giving a curt nod greeting him, "Aaron," with a lump in my throat. He just nodded then asked, "Where's the Director?" I smelled coffee on his breath, shooting at look at Leroy I ran to the ladies room again, only to dry heave this time. "Hey," I heard Leroy's concerned voice behind me, "You okay to work?" I just shrugged afraid my voice would give out, then looked up at him, seeing understanding in his eyes. 'If only he knew' I thought with a sad smile. "Take my house key and go home, I'll let the Director and Dave know. I'll be there soon," He said with his own sad smile. I nodded leaning into him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder leading me out, to my dest to get my purse.

As we arrived, I saw the concerned looks shooting our way. I only answered with a nod, turning to Leroy and said, "I'll see ya later, Handsome. I love you," kissing his cheek. He nodded and said, "Love you, too." Then I left work, going back to Leroy's house.


	15. Chapter 14- Positive

On the way home, I stopped by the drug store, picking up about 3 pregnancy test to take in the morning. After arriving back at Leroy's I let my self in, hiding the test till morning, so I could talk to Leroy first. I had done a lot of thinking about telling him first, instead of my best-friends, realizing I was still in love with him. After about 5 hours and saw that it was 6:00 at night I decided to play music waiting on Leroy to arrive home. I sat down with my guitar and played two songs the first called 'Better Than You Left Me, by: Mickey Guyton'

You said goodbye with words cold as ice

I was shaking watching you go

I couldn't breathe

No, I just couldn't see past you leaving me here all alone

It's funny what a little time does, baby

I'm better than you left me

I'm better than I should be

I'm better than I was when you walked out that door

I'm stronger than the woman, the one that you knew back then

So don't you think I'll take you back like every time before

No, baby I don't think you know me anymore

I'm better than you left me

Now, here you are trying to win back my heart

And I bet you thought it'd be easy to do

But baby I changed now you get a taste of standing on the side where you lose

Ain't it funny what a little time does, baby

I'm better than you left me

I'm better than I should be

I'm better than I was when you walked out that door

I'm stronger than the woman, the one that you knew back then

So don't you think I'll take you back like every time before

No, baby I don't think you know me anymore

I'm better than you left me

Now I love deeper and I laugh a little bit louder

I smile brighter and I fly higher

I'm stronger than the woman, the one that you knew back then

So don't you think I'll take you back like every time before

No, baby I don't think you know me anymore

I'm better than you left me.

After finishing that song, I realized how much it fit me, and smiled happy. I went on to play the second song called 'Home To Me, by: Sarah Darling'

You look like Georgia

On a cool summer day

Your smile hits me like a breeze blowing off the lake

You talk like Kansas

You can see to the horizon

There's no place for the words to hide

Cause you mean what you say

Mean what you say

[Chorus:]

Got a heart like Indiana

Laugh like Louisiana

Take me down to Alabama

Show me some of that laid back vibe

Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight

Shine like California

High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine

Anywhere, anyplace I go

You feel like home to me

You feel like home to me

Love's taken me across the map

All the way to hell and back

Gave everything I had

Lost my mind a couple times

Met you and I was sure

I found the center of the universe

Hit the interstate fast now

I'm never looking back, no

Lookin' back, lookin' back oh no...

[Chorus:]

Got a heart like Indiana

Laugh like Louisiana

Take me down to Alabama

Show me some of that laid back vibe

Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight

Shine like California

High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine

Anywhere, anyplace I go

You feel like home to me

You feel like home to me

You feel like home

[Chorus:]

Got a heart like Indiana

Laugh like Louisiana

Take me down to Alabama

Show me some of that laid back vibe

Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight

Shine like California

High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine

Anywhere, anyplace I go

You feel like home to me

You feel like home to me

You feel like home

You feel like home to me

Half through the song I had heard the front door open. I had knew it was Leroy, so I ignored it and kept sing wanting him to listen the lyrics, knowing he was listening. I felt him sit down beside me after I finished. As he sat down I said, "Leroy I need to tell you something," as I looked up with a hint of nervousness and a little fear. He immediately became concerned asked, "What's wrong, are you okay?" I nodded taking a deep breath saying, "You remember my first night with you hear, right?" which he nodded to. I continued with, "And when I ran to the ladies room work?" again he nodded, but this time said, "Laura what's wrong, you're scarring me." I took a deep breath saying, "I think I may be pregnant." He froze, starring at me, most likely remembering Shannon and Kelly. "Please say something," I begged tears in my eyes and a tremble in my voice. "Have you taken a test?" he asked. I shook my head saying, "No but I got some on the way home. I wanted to talk to you first, I want you hear when I do." He nodded taking my shaky hand in his saying, "Okay, let do it. Let's go up there and take them," looking at me with nervousness and a little fear. "Hey," I started taking his face in my hands, "Nothing is going to happen, I love you know matter what. Okay, we are in the together." He nodded, taking my hand and leading me upstairs, to take the test.

"Okay it says here two pink lines means positive, and one line means negative. We will have to wait three minutes after peeing on the sick, for result," I read aloud to Leroy as we sat on the bed. "Okay, let's get find out," He said motioned me to the bathroom. I got up kissing in on the lips saying, "Be right back," walking to the bathroom.

"Okay," I said to Leroy walking out, "Time the three minutes." sat on the bed for what felt like forever waiting. After three minutes, I looked up and asked, "Look with me?" to scared to look by myself. He nodded as I turned over the test, and we both froze seeing the two lines. I let out a huge sigh, as did he. I turned and kissed him reassuring him everything was going to be okay. "It's going to be alright," I said. "Let's get some sleep, babe," I requested laying down. He just nodded not able to say anything, and laid with me. Not long after we fell asleep not waking until morning.


	16. Chapter 15-Long Day, Telling Vance

We woke up fairly early the next morning, and just laid there in each others arms, relishing the moment. After about thirty minutes I looked up and smiled a small smile a him. He drew me closer and kissed my forehead before muttering, "We need to get up." I nodded with a sigh, moving to get up. "Laura, you know I love you right?" He asked as we were getting dressed. I turned to him saying, "Yeah Leroy, I know," with a loving smile at him. He nodded muttering the he was glad, then came over and gave me a kiss. He pulled back saying, "I'll be downstairs making coffee," and went to leave the room. "Leroy the smell of regular and not Decaf makes me nauseous," I called out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning and asking is disbelief, "What?" I just replied with a sheepish nod, looking innocent. "Yeah, it's not fair," I said in a irritated tone. He chuckled, with a shake of his head, in return I narrowed my eyes at him growling. His eyebrows shot in surprise, and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose, as he turned and walked down stairs. I finished getting dressed and fixing my hair, decided I only needed foundation today.

I went downstairs, and grabbed a juice from the refrigerator, before following Leroy to my car. I had decided to let Leroy drive today, imagine my surprise when he drove the speed limit and didn't speed.

We had arrived at the same time as everyone else, but I wasn't as chirpy as usual. Pen, Derek, Reid, my brother, and JJ all seemed to notice but didn't ask. Aaron just seemed to ignore me, as I leaned my head on my brother's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist seeing that I wasn't myself, whispering in my ear, "You okay ,Sis?" I nodded and muttered, "We'll talk later," as the elevator doors open. Everybody all piled out but Leroy and I. "Dinozzo, David, McGee get to work. We'll be back soon." They all replied with either a "Yes boss," or a,"Yes Gibbs," as the elevator door closed. Leroy flipped the emergency switch, turning to me pulling me into his arm, and held me. After a few minutes I stated, "We've got to tell Director Vance." "I know, just give me a few minutes to hold you," he requested. I nodded in understanding, and held back.

Maybe five minutes or so later, we pulled back, giving each other a kiss then headed to see Vance.

Arriving up at Vance's secretary's desk, Leroy asked, "He in yet?"much to our surprise with an arm around my waist. She nodded, motioning for us to go on in. I whispered, "Thanks," as we walked by. Walking in slowing, Leroy shut the door behind us, while I took a seat in-front of Vance. "How can I help you two?" Leon asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Ummm, I have some unfortunate news," I started. "I'm pregnant. I'm 3 weeks along, and Leroy's the father. So I'm requesting desk duty." His reply was a nod with a look of shock, and said, "Ummm, yeah okay. I will have that effective immediately." Leroy and I nodded saying, "Thanks, we really appreciate it," in unison. Leroy and I got up, left the office, and went to our desk in the bullpen.


	17. Chapter 16- 1st Day Desk Duty

Arriving at our desk, I got a few questioning looks, from my friends and brother. "I'm fine guys, nothing to worry about," I reassured them, getting to work. They nodded in reply, though you could still see the worry. I was looking over the case, seeing we have 5 marines, who had been murdered. They were all men, brown hair and brown eyes. They had just arrived home from being shipped out for a while, but never actually got home the first night state side.

"Leroy," I started looking up, "Has anyone talked to their families yet?" He nodded looking down at the file saying, "Yes all but 2 families." I nodded asking "Would you want to go talk to those 2 with me?" looking up at him. He nodded, "Sure grab your stuff, and let's go," he replied getting his gun and badge. I grabbed mine and followed him and yelled, "Come on D, your with us." Leroy chuckled with a smirk, everyone else with surprised looks and Aaron had a annoyed one. Derek came running to catch up. "Laura, you are one crazy person. You know Hotch is going to be mad when we get back," Derek said jumping into the elevator. I replied, "So I've been told, and Aaron can kiss my ass for all I care," with a smirk. Leroy and D laughed at me as we walked to my car.

Skip to Lab with Abby.

Walking into Abs's lab I asked, "Hey Abs, can I play a song or two down here for relaxation, please?" She flies to face me with a shocked look and ask, "You play music?" I nodded asking, "So can I?" She practically begged to hear me sing so I chose a couple of songs to play. The first two songs I had played the night I found out I was pregnant. Better then you left me by Mickey Guyton.

You said goodbye  
With words cold as ice  
I was shaking  
Watching you go  
I couldn't breathe  
No, I just couldn't see  
Past you leaving  
Me here all alone  
It's funny what a little time does, baby

I kept singing not realized everyone of both teams came in including Aaron.

I'm better than you left me  
I'm better than I should be  
Better than I was when you walked out that door  
I'm stronger than the woman  
The one that you knew back then  
So don't you think I'll take you back  
Like every time before  
No baby, I don't think you know me anymore  
I'm better than you left me

Now here you are  
Trying to win back my heart  
And I bet you  
Thought it'd be easy to do  
But baby I've changed  
Now you get a taste of standing  
On the side where you lose  
Ain't it funny what a little time does, baby

I'm better than you left me  
I'm better than I should be  
Better than I was when you walked out that door  
I'm stronger than the woman  
The one that you knew back then  
So don't you think I'll take you back  
Like every time before  
No baby, I don't think you know me anymore  
I'm better than you left me

Now I love deeper  
And I laugh a little bit louder  
I smile brighter  
And I fly higher

I'm stronger than the woman  
The one that you knew back then  
So don't you think I'll take you back  
Like every time before  
No baby, I don't think you know me anymore  
I'm better than you left me  
Oh, I'm better than you left me

The next song was Home to Me by Sarah Darling.

You look like Georgia  
On a cool summer day  
Your smile hits me like a breeze blowing off the lake  
You talk like Kansas  
You can see to the horizon  
There's no place for the words to hide  
Cause you mean what you say  
Mean what you say

[Chorus:]  
Got a heart like Indiana  
Laugh like Louisiana  
Take me down to Alabama  
Show me some of that laid back vibe  
Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight  
Shine like California  
High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine  
Anywhere, anyplace I go  
You feel like home to me  
You feel like home to me

Love's taken me across the map  
All the way to hell and back  
Gave everything I had  
Lost my mind a couple times  
Met you and I was sure  
I found the center of the universe  
Hit the interstate fast now  
I'm never looking back, no  
Lookin' back, lookin' back oh no...

[Chorus:]  
Got a heart like Indiana  
Laugh like Louisiana  
Take me down to Alabama  
Show me some of that laid back vibe  
Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight  
Shine like California  
High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine  
Anywhere, anyplace I go  
You feel like home to me  
You feel like home to me

You feel like home

[Chorus:]  
Got a heart like Indiana  
Laugh like Louisiana  
Take me down to Alabama  
Show me some of that laid back vibe  
Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight  
Shine like California  
High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine  
Anywhere, anyplace I go  
You feel like home to me  
You feel like home to me

You feel like home  
You feel like home to me

I went on to play my next still without even realizing everyone else was in the room. I chose Half a Heart by One Direction.

So your friends been telling me  
You been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me  
Bet my friends been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
Cause I'm missing half of me

And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to  
Only half a blue sky  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Forget all we said that night  
No it doesn't even matter  
Cause we both got split in two  
If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through  
And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to  
Only half a blue sky  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Half a heart without you  
I'm half a heart without you  
Though I try to get you out of my head  
The truth is I got lost without you  
And since then I've been waking up to

Only half a blue sky (Only half a blue sky)  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man at best (Half a man at best)  
With half an arrow in my chest  
Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Without you  
Without you  
Half a heart without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Half a heart without you

Skip to end of work.

Looking at the clock on my computer I noticed it was 21:00, I'm guessing Leroy did too because his next few words to us were, "Go home, get some rest be here at 09:00." Everyone looked at him in shock except me, because I was the only other one who new his reason. I got up and walked over to my brother and said, "Bubba, come by Leroy's we need to talk okay?" He nodded in reply and said, "Yeah okay, are you sure you're alright?" with a look of concern. "Yeah, I'm alright Dave, I promise," I said, "I love you Bubba see you there," As I walked to Leroy and we left.


	18. Chapter 17- Telling Dave

Walking into Leroy's house, I walked straight upstairs to our room so I could shower, with him following me. "Shower real fast with me?" I asked as looking at him. He nodded taking my hand guiding me to the shower. I stripped my clothes off, then followed him into the shower. He replied reached out, snaking his arms around my waist, gathering me in his arms and kissed me. "I love you, Laura," He said holding me. I choked on a sob saying, "I love you too, Leroy," as wrapped my arms around him. we stood in the shower for about 15 mins, then decided we needed to get ready before Dave arrived.

I pulled out my clothes and got dressed "I'll be downstairs, Leroy," I said walking past him with a kiss. "Okay," He replied with a nod. Walking downstairs to the living room to wait on Dave, I turned on my laptop to search for books store with maternity books. I heard a knock on the door, as Leroy walked down the stairs saying, "I'll get it." I nodded and closed my laptop, getting up to hug and hugging Dave. "Bubba, we need to talk," I started, "You should probably sit down first, though." "Okay..." He trailed off, while down in a chair in front of the couch while Leroy and I there. "This is sudden, I know," Leroy started off, "But we've been together since Laura's arrival." My brother just nodded asking, "Okay, Laura Leroy what's going on?" in is serious 'you better tell me soon' look. "We're pregnant," Leroy and I said in unison. Dave froze, with look of shock on his face. "Okay... um... You better take care of her Jethro," Dave demanded. "You know I will, David," Leroy started, "I'm so in love with her," as he turned to me. "Now I know we haven't talked about this, but I want you're brother here with you when I ask my next question," he said. I nodded with a nervous look, "Okay...?" He got down on one knee, and my hang flew to cover my mouth, "Will you marry me, Laura Ann Rossi." I nodded and and sobbed, "yes," throwing my arms around his neck clinging to him. I looked over Leroy's shoulder, and saw my brother's eyes glistening with tears, and a huge happy smile on his face. I smile and mouthed, "Thank you." He nodded mouthing back, "You're welcome." We sat there for a few minutes, until I pulled back and grabbed my guitar and started playing, Timing is Everything by Garrett Hedlund.

When the stars line up  
And you catch a break  
People think you're lucky  
But you know its grace

It can happen so fast  
Or a little bit late  
Timing is everything

You know I've had close calls  
When it could've been me  
I was young when I learned just how fragile life can be  
I lost friends of mine  
I guess it wasn't my time  
Timing is everything

And I could've been the child that God took home,  
And I would've been one more unfinished song  
And when it seems a rhyme is hard to find  
That's when one comes along  
Just in time

I remember that day  
When our eyes first met  
You ran into the building to get out of the rain  
Cause you were soaking wet  
And as I held the door  
You wanted to know my name  
Timing is everything

And I could've been another minute late  
And you'd never would've crossed my path that day  
And when it seems true love is hard to find  
That's when love comes along  
Just in time

You can call it fate  
Or destiny  
Sometimes it really seems like its a mystery

Cause you can be hurt by love  
Or healed by the same  
Timing is everything

It can happen so fast  
Or a little too late  
Timing is everything.

The Next song is called, When I Look At You by Miley Cryus.

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah,  
Whoa-oh,  
You appear just like a dream to me.

I put my guitar up, and gave a goodnight kiss on my brother's cheek whispering, "I love you, Bubba. Goodnight." He replied with kiss back to my cheek. I turned to Leroy and said, "I'll see you, in a few," as I pecked him and walked up to bed. About 5 minutes later I feel Leroy climb into bed and wrap his arms around me. "Goodnight," He whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer whispering, "Goodnight." We fell asleep like that, just a few minutes later.


	19. Chapter 18- 5 Months Part 1

It's been 5 Months since I found out I was pregnant and Leroy proposed. We had solved the case that involved working with my brother Dave and the FBI BAU. We had let everyone else know I'm pregant and we are getting married tomorrow. I had affically moved in with Leroy but kept them house for my brother and bestfriends for visits. I woke up with Leroy's arm around my waist, and snuggled in closer to him. "What time is it," I asked. He looked at the clocked and muttered, "Time to get up." I moaned sitting up and stretching, on the side of the bed. I felt him kiss my shoulder, then get up. I moved to my dresser, and pulled out my clothes to get dressed.

We arrived at work, and I sat down at my desk straight away. As the day went by, without a case, Dinozzo complaining and McGee and Ziva working quietly. Finally sick on Dinozzo I snapped, "DINOZZO SHUT UP," in a loud voice, "you're giving me a headache." He froze in suprise while Ziva and McGee snickered, with a knowing look. Leroy just grunted in agreement. "OHHH" I suddenly squeaked, rubbing my stomach with a small fown. "What, what's wrong," Leroy demanded worried, and was by me in an instant. I looked up at him with a smile, grabbing his hand I put it where mine was just a second ago. It took a minute or two but the baby kicked again pretty hard. Leroy froze in disbelief, smiled and looked at me his eye watering. "Hey," I began, moving my hand to his cheek, "It's alright, he just knows I'm frustrated that's all." He chuckled with a shake of his head, "You're still stuck on it being a he, when I know it's a girl." "Oh hush," I shushed him, then gave him quick kiss. "Help me up," I requested, then said, "then go back to work." He just laughed silently, as if knowing I had to pee. "Hey it's not my fault your child desided his favorite spot to lay in on my bladder," I shouted over my shoulder, earning loud laugh from Dinozzo followed by a smack.

Walking back to the bullben, I saw Abby sitting in my chair, I asked in a demanding tone, "Abby can I have my chair back please?" She jumped up squealing, "I still can't believe you're marrying Gibbs tomorrow, he swore he would never marry again." I just laughed at the excitement in here voice saying, "Give me your hand," after sitting back down, "Come on give it to me." She gave me a questioning look, but did as I requested. I layed her hand on the spot the baby had been kicking, suddenly she let out a loud 'AWWEEEE'. "That is your neice or Nephew," I said to her. She had happy tears rolling down here cheeks, and started talking to my pregnant belly, "Hi there Gibblet," causing a chuckle to come from the team,Leroy and I who were watching, "I'm your Aunt Abby, you be good for your mommy and daddy. Don't give them to much trouble, I love you." She then got up hugged me and Leroy real tight saying, "I'll go drag Ducky up here," and ran off. "Love you, Abbs," I shouted after her, and faintly heard a 'Love you too, Laura' as a reply.

About 30 minutes later I looked at the clock, seeing it was only 16:00 I turned to Leroy, "Leroy, come take my shoes off and rub my feet, they hurt," demanding. "And don't even think about it , Dinozzo," I said in a stern voice, before he could say anything. Leroy decided to not say anything either, and dragged his chair around to me and did as I said, knowing to not argue with me in this mood.

We left at 20:00 ariving home at 21:00. was we walked into the house I grabbed Leroy's hand and dragged him upstair, I pushed him on the bed saying, "Shoes and shirt off, stay." I went to my dresser grabbing my night clothes, then walked back to the bed. "Baby," I said, "Will you please take my shoes off?" giving him a begging look, because with my belly I can't reach them. He motioned for me to sit, then nelt down and took he off more me. "Thanks, Love," I said kissing him, the got up and took changed into my pajamas. After changing I climbed into bed and layed down facing Leroy, cuddled into his side.


	20. Chapter 19- 5 Months Part 2

We laid cuddled up for about and hour, his fingers running up and down my arm, and mine playing with his chest hair. That thought caused a sudden need for him, finding it sexy. I looked up at him, to find him already looking at me with a smile. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back. I reached my arm around his neck, leaning up and started to kiss him passionately, which he responded to immediately.

"I need you," I moaned, running my hands down his check, to his belly and this his jean button begging, "Please." His only response was rolling me slowing on my back, kissing to my ear, and down my neck. His hands moved to remove my bra. "Why must you wear these kind of bras" he started, "Their such a pain to get off." "Their comfortable, Baby," I replied, helping him, then pulled him down for another kiss. He traveled back to my ear, then my neck, down to my breast where he start kissing, licking and sucking, earning a pleased moan from me. He traveled even further down easing my sweats and underwear off, while kissing just below my belly button murmuring, "I love you," then moved back up to kiss me again. "I love you, too," I replied kissing him, before he got up to pull is jeans off.

Slowing climbing back onto the bed he start kissing my toes, moving up my calves to my thighs, then my belly. He ran his finger tips up the inside of my tight hot core that was already aching for him. As if sensing my need he moved up, hold only to waist and ask, "Ready?" I nodded with an, "Oh fuck yes, please Leroy." He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered my tight pussy, that was so wet and ready for him. He slowing starting moving back and forth, leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his clinging to him, begging, "Faster Leroy, Fuck me," knowing it turned him and I both on more. "OHH, OHH yes," I started panting tightening my grip on him, as he moved faster. "Cum for me," He whispered, his hot sultry breathe in my ear, causing me to scream his name, trembling. He held onto me as I clung to him still tremble with aftershocks. He rolled over, pulling me close whispering, "I love you, sleep Laura." "I love you too, Leroy. Goodnight," I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.


	21. Chapter 20- Marrying Leroy Part 1

Waking up, I groaned looking at Leroy and muttering, "Morning." "Mmmm yes it is," He replied, then moved and kissed my belly saying, "Morning babies." I giggled saying, "I love you," I took his face in my hands kissing him. "We need to get up," He muttered with a smile, "Don't want to be late to our own wedding. You know Abby will have our asses if we are." "Mmmm," I started, kissing him again, "I guess I better get up then. Dave should be here in an hour, you need to get to Ducky's house." He groaned, earned a giggle from me. "The girls and Derek will be here soon too, so get going before I get in trouble with Abby." He barked a laugh, knowing that's just what Abby would do, causing me to scowl at him with narrowed eyes. "Go," I ordered, nudging him to get dressed and leave. "Okay, okay I'm going," He said, before kissing me and getting dressed.

I got up waddling quickly into the bathroom to pee. As I moved passed Leroy, on the way, he just chuckled. "Hey," I called, "It's your fault too." He called after me, "I know, but I love you and that beautiful body, just the way it is." "Hmmm," I muttered with a smile, "sweet talker."

After I showered I walked into the closet, and pulled out my outfit, the got dressed. I just got to the top of the stairs when David walked in. I lifted my head up asking, "Help me down the stairs?" He smiled, walking up them and helping me. As soon as we arrived at the bottom he asked, "How have you been?" "I'm good, Bubba," I started, "Fat, but good." He started chuckling and said, "You look beautiful Laura." "Oh stop it, you're going to make me cry," I said as we arrived in the living room, hearing giggling. I looked up to see who it was and saw the girls and Derek greeting, "Good Morning, everyone." They returned the gesture with huge smiles.

After a hour of eating breakfast and catching up, I announced it was time to go. "Okay," They all replied in excitement. "I can't believe you're getting married," Penelope and Abby said, freezing and looking at each other, then we all burst out laughing. "Lets get going," I started demanding, "I refuse to be late to my own wedding."


	22. Chapter 21- Marrying Leroy Part 2

As we entered the house, everything was stunning. I looked at over at Ducky, Abby and Ziva to see them look right back at me, as if asking for approval. I heard them giggle and then realized I was gaping, then quickly shut my mouth. "This. Is. Amazing!" I managed to stutter out. Ziva quickly replied "I'd imagine so, now lets get you upstairs so you can get ready."

When we got to the room, I remembered my dress and I remembered every detail of my clothing down to the white Vans. "I still can't believe you all did this, this is so lovely" I gasped " I really don't know how to thank you all!" " Just walk down the isle and I think that'll be good enough" Abby giggled.

I got dressed in a beautiful dress, and sat down in the chair so JJ could do my hair. "You're going to be a beautiful bride, you know that Laura?" JJ said, after she finished my hair. "Thank you JJ" I replied with a smile looking at her through the mirror. "Okay," Abby started, "You ready?" As I went to nod, there was a knock on the door. "Could you get that Ziva?" I asked turning to her. "Sure," she replied moving to the door. "Can I talk to Laura?" I heard my brothers voice say. "Let him in," I said nodding at Ziva.

My brother walked into the room carrying a flat square box. I raised a questioning eye brow at him. "This was mom's, she would want you to wear it," He said answering my look and opened the box. "Bubba," I started with tears forming, "It's beautiful." I turned to JJ asking her to put it on me. She replied with a smile and a motion for me to sit down, so I did.

After puting the tiara in my hair, I got up and wrapped my arms around David's shoulders mumbling into his neck, "Thank you, Bubba." His arms circled around my waist holding me close and whispered, "You're welcome, Laura." "Now," He started as he moved me at arms length, "Let me have a look... You look beautiful." "Thanks," I replied. "You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded replying, "As I'll ever be." "Then let us get you married," He replied causing JJ, Pen, Abby, Ziva and I to giggle.


	23. Chapter 22- Marrying Leroy Part 3

As I was about walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but pray that Aaron wouldn't show up, and ruin my wedding. I kept a huge smile on my face, as I looked up to see Leroy with a huge smile on his face. I took at deep breath, and David and I started to walk down the aisle.

"Leroy, Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family I, take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. Leroy, I promise to respect you as an equal and to recognize that your interest, desires and needs are as important as mine. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you when they are bad. I cant wait to to grow old together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition, completely and forever." I said, when it was time to say our vow. I notice tears feeling his eyes as he smiled so huge it showed his teeth.

"As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face. It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank the Lord above enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. Leroy, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth. Leroy, I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, 'til death do us part." Leroy finished his vow, by that time I had tears rolling down my face.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you take Laura Ann Rossi, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked Leroy. "I do," he replied, with a huge smile looking into eye, with a loving look. The priest then turned to me and asked, "Laura Ann Rossi, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be you lawfully wedded husband?" I nodded saying, "I do." "Then by the power vested in me, you may now kiss your bride," The priest said, smiling. Leroy wrapped is arms around me, and dipped me backwards and kissed me, causing my arms to wrap around his shoulders and kissed him back. Cheers erupted around us, with a few surprised 'ohhhh's'.


	24. Chapter 23- Contractions!

It's just a week til my due date and Leroy has become very... irritating, he hasn't let me do much of anything, and today's my last day of work until after having the baby.

I groaned, waking up snugged with Leroy, as I felt the baby kick just below my ribs. Leroy rubbed the spot muttering, "Morning Honey," in my ear. He then moved down to kiss my tummy saying, "Morning babies," like he just knew there were two, when the doctor has already told us there was one. "Why do you insist, there are two?" I began with a groan, moving to get up, "and help me up babe," as I held my hand out. After helping me up he replied saying, "Because I'm always right." I rolled my eyes muttering under my breath," Yeah, yeah, yeah," and moved to the bathroom to pee. "Grab me some clothes out of my closet, please," I hollered to him, as I starting doing my make up. I walked out of the bathroom, back into our bedroom to get dressed with the help of Leroy. He helped me down the stair and grabbed the baby bag then we were on our way to work.

We have been at work an hour when the team got a call about a case. "Gibbs," Leroy answered his phone, listened, then snapped it shut. "Grab you're gear," He began, ordering the others as he walked over to me, "Tony, gas the truck. McGee call Ducky. Ziva, go let the Director know." They all replied in unison with either a 'Yes Gibbs' or a 'Yes boss'.

Leroy leaned down asking, "Will you stay with Abby until we get back please?" I groaned, "Yessss," holding my hand out so he could help me up. "Grab my phone and laptop," I called over my shoulder, while walking to the elevator. "Yes ma'am," He replied back, running up to slid in the elevator before it closed. I just chuckled, with a shake of my head.

Few Hours Later.

"OUCH!" I yelped grabbing my side, then felt water pool at my feet. "WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!," Abby screamed coming to my side. I looked up at her with a scared look in my eyes, "My water just broke. CALL LEROY!" I screamed. "OH NO!," She yelped all the while dialing him. "GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS," She began screaming down the phone at him, "Get here quickly. Laura's water broke." "WHAT?!" I heard come through the phone.

Leroy's POV  
"Yeah Gibbs," I replied answering my phone, while I was knelt down by Ducky, looking at the victim. "GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS," Abby started screaming, "Get here quickly, Laura's water broke." "WHAT?!" I ordered in a demand, all the while trying to ignore the questions Ducky, Ziva, Dinozzo and McGee where shooting at me. "I'll meet you at the hospital," I said snapping my phone shut. I quickly turned to the team and Ducky saying, "I've got to go, Dinozzo you're in charge. Ziva I need you helping Ducky, and McGee you will work the lab. Laura's water broke," then ran to the car and speeding towards the hospital.


	25. Please read, I'm sorry I haven't updated

I am going through and proof reading, and making some changes. Just please be patient with me, I've had a rough few months. I lost my Great grandmother just 9 months ago then we found out that my grandmother had cancer, and my grandfather had a bladder tumor. My mom, ended up in the hospital with chest pain, and my other grandmother had to have surgery. Please keep my family in your prayers, I really appreciate your patience and support. I just want to say thank you to all of my readers and the people who have commented on this story and asked that I continue it. Thank You Guys So Much!


	26. Chapter 24- Twins!

Laura's POV

After 6 Long hours of labor and a huge surprise to me, much to Leroy's amusement, we had Twins. 1 boy and 1 Girl, Jackson David Gibbs (2 Minutes older) and Savannah LeAnn Gibbs (2 minutes younger). Leroy had called my brother, and he got here right after the birth, from being on a case. "Laura Ann Gibbs," I heard Leroy begin, "I love you. Thank you for giving me such an amazing gift." Tears started to well up as I looked up at him, stuttering in disbelief, "Leroy... I love you," as the tears started to fall. He kissed me on my forehead, before looking back to our beautiful twins. "They are just so precious," Dave muttered, with a look of pure love on his face, wile standing over them. "You two are going to be so spoiled by your Uncle Dave," he said to them, "yes you are. I will be your favorite uncle, and I will buy you anything you want" with a huge smile. Leroy and I started chuckling, "What are you laughing at," Dave asked without even so much as looking up. "Oh nothing, just that you seem to be really awed my 2 babies," I said, still laughing. "Ha. Ha. Ha.," he replied sarcastically, then went back to talk to the twins.

*Skip to Day 2 Days Old*

Leroy's POV

Dave had to go back home yesterday, so I took some time off to stay with Laura until she and the babies can go home. A knock sounded on the hospital room door, while Laura was sleeping. I went to open it with my finger to my lips to see, Abby and the others there. I smiled, and motioned them in. "Stay quiet," I whispered, "Laura is resting." They nodded enthusiastically and went straight to the babies. "Awwweeee, They are just so adorable," Abby quietly squealed. She turned to me to ask if she could hold one. I nodded picking up Jackson to pass him over, "This is Jackson David Gibbs." She took him in her arm, and I picked up Savannah, "And this is Savannah LeAnn Gibbs"

Laura's POV

I woke to the sound of Leroy talking. I stayed silent watching him and the team with the twins, with a small smile. "Oh hi Laura," Tony said greeting me, "You got some cute kids here." I chuckled in response before greeting the him and the others. "Thank you, Tony," I said with a smile. "Leroy bring me Savannah please," I requested, because Abby was in her own little world with Jackson. He smile and kissed me before passing Savannah to me. I held her for a good 10 minutes before saying, "Tony come here." "Umm... wh... why," He stuttered nervously. "Just get over here," I demanded. He came over, and I told him to hold his arm like I was. "I am going to pass her over, don't worry, it's okay. You won't drop her," I assured when he got scared face, then passed her over. She snuggled right into him, "See you're doing great, she already likes you," as he looked down at her with adore. He was at a lose for words, and McGee, Ziva and Ducky just looked at him in surprise, something had finally made him speechless. Tony walked over to the couch in our room, and sat down with Savannah still in his arm. "You did good, Laura. You taught him something no one has ever been able to," Ducky said. "Thank you, Ducky," I replied, he just needed some encouragement. We all went about talking, and anything and everything, for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 25- It Was A Wonderful Life

*3rd Person POV*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Laura Ann Gibbs, lived a long and happy life with their twins. Jackson became a marine just like his mother and father, and Savannah, became a military field doctor. At the age of 43 years old, the twins buried the mother and father. They were driving home one night, when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and killed them. Their death was quick, they barely felt pain. The Twins were said, but glad the driver, was put away for life.


	28. A Huge Thanks To All My Readers

p style="text-align: center;"strongemI just want to say a big thanks to all of my readers, and for all of the reviews you guys put. It is much appreciated, and was also a huge help at keeping me positive about making update. So thank you guys, so much, it really meant a lot. br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"/spanbr /em/strong/p 


End file.
